Pas fou pour un sou
by KinectikLover
Summary: Petit recueil de one-shot sans prétention, dont les couples sont imaginés par un générateur de paire! Bref, attendez-vous à du grand n'importe quoi...
1. Stradivarius

Titre: Stradivarius (cherchez pas, ce titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire XD)

Paire: Yukimura Seiichi x Oji

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis ne m'appartient pas, Konomi-sensei ne veut pas me donner tous ses bishos, et est trop possessif pour, ne serait-ce, que me les prêter ;w; Mais je les emprunte en cachette 8D

Rating: K

Nombres de mots: 877

Note: Ce couple fut décidé par un générateur de paire, et le thème choisit par ce même générateur est...! "Instruments de musique" 8D! Ca m'a trop inspiré XD! C'est ironique bien sûr, vous pourrez le constater avec le texte ci-dessous ;w; Mais je vous souhaite tout de même que la lecture de ce petit one-shot sans prétention soit agréable o/

* * *

\Stradivarius/

Yukimura Seiichi, capitaine de l'équipe de tennis du collège Rikkaidai, divaguait, écoutant à la fois le sons du crayon de Yanagi Renji -celui-ci étant installé à côté du capitaine, tous deux assis sur un banc- grattant le papier, et le chant harmonieux des oisillions nés dans les cerisiers, qui, en cette saison, sont en fleurs. Seiichi voulut, sur le moment, pouvoir émettre un son aussi délicat et clair, pouvant se fondre harmonieusement aux vibrations du vent, provoquant ainsi un son fort, mais peu assourdissant. Seiichi, aussi pessimiste qu'un juif poursuivit pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, savait qu'il ne pourrait réussir une telle chose, si fabuleuse. Il n'est vraiment doué qu'au tennis, dont son jeu consiste à supprimer provisoirement les sens de son adversaire. L'écart de différence entre les deux est trop creusé. Seiichi n'arrivera jamais à faire cohabiter les deux en lui, c'est peine perdue.

* * *

_Mais peut-être avait-il tord._

* * *

Lorsqu'il marchait dans les rues marchandes, ayant le besoin de refaire faire le cordage de ses raquettes, il fut interpellé. Seiichi se retourna, n'ayant reconnu la voix de la personne qui avait hurlé son nom. Il vit alors un jeune homme à la crinière blanche s'approcher de lui: Saeki Kojiro. Yukimura ne pensait pas qu'il allait le rencontrer dans ces rues, et encore moins devoir lui parler. Lui qui voulait faire vite recorder sa raquette pour ensuite aller aussitôt frapper quelques balles contre un mur, c'est raté. Il avait remarqué que Saeki était mature, mais surtout qu'il savait particulièrement tenir de longues conversations. Seiichi en avait pour la soirée. Saeki tendit sa main vers Yukimura, que celui-ci serra.

**- Aaahh, quelle surprise de te voir ici, Yukimura-san!** s'exclama Saeki.

**- C'est ce que je me disais...** répondit Seiichi en lâchant la main de Saeki, trouvant qu'il la tenait trop longtemps à son goût.

Saeki fixa le sac de Yukimura et continua dans sa lancée.

**- Tu va faire resserrer le cordage de tes raquettes, Yukimura-san?** demanda-t-il.

**- Effectivement.** s'exclama Seiichi étonné.

**- Je vais voir Oji dans son atelier pour qu'il refasse le mien, et il accepterait volontier de faire le tien au passage, qu'en dis-tu?** proposa Saeki de son sourire colgate.

**- Eh bien... Pourquoi refuserai-je?** aquiesça Seiichi.

Saeki lui désigna donc la direction, et Seiichi suivit.

Arrivés dans l'atelier, Oji se dirigea vers ses invités. Il fut surpris de voir Yukimura Seiichi aux côtés de son élève. Saeki lui expliqua la raison de sa présence, et le vieil homme fut ravi. Il prit possession des raquettes des jeunes hommes, et Seiichi visita les lieux, appréhendant tout de même le fait de paraître impoli. Son regard se posa alors avec insistance sur des instruments de musique, qui semblaient, à vue d'oeil, être inutilisables. Oji, ayant remarqué l'intérêt du joueur pour les instruments, cessa son activité et alla le rejoindre. Il se tint à sa gauche, et le regarda s'émerveiller devant ces pièces en bois, tout en souriant. Seiichi sentit alors une présence à ses côtés et tourna la tête, sursautant au même moment à la vue du visage d'Oji à une dizaine de centimètres du sien. Oji souriait toujours, pendant que Yukimura inspirait et expirait pour calmer son petit coeur affolé. Le vieil homme prit alors possession d'un des instruments.

**- C'est... ce que l'on appelle un hautbois, n'est-ce pas?** demanda Seiichi.

Oji aquiesça et lui tendit l'objet. Seiichi s'empara de l'instrument, et souffla légèrement la poussière présente. Il suivit du bout du doigt la forme de l'instrument et s'apperçut de quelque chose; l'objet avait été taillé à la main. Il se retourna aussitôt vers le vieil homme.

**- Est-ce vous qui l'avez taillé?** demanda-t-il curieux.

Oji confirma, et prit sur l'étagère un autre hautbois, également confectionné de sa main. L'objet semblait plus performant, mieux taillé, plus récent.

**- Vous faites donc des essais...** s'exclama Seiichi posant ses yeux délicats sur les instruments. **Avez-vous confectionné un instrument qui répond à vos attentes?** poursuivit-il.

Le vieillard aquiesça de nouveau, reprit possession de l'instrument que tenait Seiichi dans ses mains et le substitua par le plus récent. Seiichi caressa du regard les formes finements taillées et précises, de façon à ce que le son soit correcte.

**- Est-ce amusant...?** chuchota Yukimura.

Oji eu comme un air interrogatif. Il avait vu les lèvres du jeune homme bouger, mais n'avait entendu le moindre son. Yukimura remarqua l'état du vieil homme, et tenta de reformuler sa question plus clairement, et surtout, de parler plus fort.

**- Est-ce amusant de faire cela?** finit-il par répéter.

La question du jeune homme fit sourire Oji. Seiichi avait une envie folle de souffler dans l'anche de l'instrument mais n'osait pas, ayant peur de paraître impoli. Il remarqua alors que le vieillard lui faisait signe de souffler. Ce que fit Seiichi, appréhendant du résultat. Un son aigü et délicat résonna. Aux oreilles de Seiichi, ce son était bien plus mélodieux, plus doux, plus prenant que le chant des oiseaux. Un son qui lui était encore inconnu à ce jour, et qui dessina un fabuleux sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Oji caressa délicatement la soyeuse chevelure du collégien, sous les yeux amusés de Saeki, qui pouvait nous laisser croire qu'un chose tordue lui avait traversé l'esprit...

* * *

_Yukimura Seiichi avait bel et bien tort, et il l'avoue..._

* * *

Voilà 8D! Vous avez apprécié? Cela ne m'étonnerai point si votre réponse est négative ~_~

N'hésitez pas à poster quelques reviews o/


	2. Cadeau pour l'élu(e) de son coeur

Titre: Cadeau pour l'élu(e) de son coeur...

Paire: Oshitari Kenya x Watanabe Osamu

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis ne m'appartient pas, Konomi-sensei ne veut pas me donner tous ses bishos, et est trop possessif pour, ne serait-ce, que me les prêter ;w; Mais je les emprunte en cachette 8D

Rating: K

Nombre de mots: 741

Note: Ce couple aussi fut décidé par un générateur de paire 8D (de toute façon, tout les OS qui seront postés le seront), et le thème est "sortie shopping"! Ce thème et cette paire m'ont bien plus inspirés que le précédent OS. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture o/

* * *

\Cadeau pour l'élu(e) de son coeur.../

**« ****- Osamu-chan, où m'emmènes-tu?** fit Oshitari Kenya, tiré par son coach vers les rues marchandes.

**- Faire les boutiques.** répondit ce dernier.

**- Et tu as besoin de moi pour ça?!** s'écria le collégien, définitivement dépassé par les évènements.

**- Je n'aime pas y aller tout seul...** répliqua Watanabe en simulant la moue.

**- Et tu n'aurais pas pu emmener Shiraishi à la place?** soupira Kenya.

**- Ce que tu peux être mesquin... J'ai besoin de TON avis pour quelque chose.**** »** avoua le coach.

Kenya prit un air interrogatif, mais le coach le laissa dans l'incompréhension. Ils passèrent alors devant une boutique de vêtements, et le coach s'arrêta net, ayant, semble-t-il, été intéressé par un vêtement exposé en vitrine. Ce qui laissa perplexe Kenya, étant donné que c'était une boutique exclusivement dédiée à une clientèle de sexe féminin. Le collégien en conclut donc que son coach avait dû repérer une fringue qu'il pourrait offrir à la femme prenant une grande place dans son coeur. Watanabe engagea alors une conversation par rapport à ce fameux vêtement:

**« ****- C'est beau ça, non?** fit-il en pointant du doigt l'objet convoité.

**- Eh bien, ça dépend sur quelle femme...** répondit Oshitari.

**- Et sur moi?**** »** demanda le coach.

Le collégien en faillit recracher son déjeuner. Avait-il bien entendu?

**« ****- Qu'as-tu dit...?** questionna Kenya.

**- Je te demandais si ça pourrait m'aller convenablement.** insista Osamu.

**- Mais... C'est une jupe...** affirma l'élève n'essayant même pas d'imaginer son coach portant ce bout de tissu.

**- Et alors quoi? Ça peut aller aussi bien à un homme qu'à une femme.** riposta le coach.

**- Je n'en suis pas si sûr...**** »** finit Kenya.

Watanabe ne sembla pas vouloir insister d'avantage pour avoir l'avis de son élève. Au plus grand bonheur d'Oshitari, qui commençait vraiment à perdre ses aises en sentant tous les regards posés sur lui et son coach, qui était très fortement accroché au bras du joueur. N'avaient-ils pas l'air louche ainsi positionnés, avec le plus âgé admirant une jupe à froufrous verte? Kenya en était persuadé. C'est alors qu'il fut à nouveau tiré par son coach jusqu'à une bijouterie. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la boutique, et Watanabe regardait avec intérêt les colliers. Kenya fut étonné de voir son coach prendre un air si sérieux en regardant les bijoux. C'est alors qu'Osamu s'arrêta devant une chaîne en argent, rien de bien grandiose, mais il semblait charmé par l'objet.

**« ****- Elle est belle cette chaîne, qu'en penses-tu?** questionna le coach.

**- Eh bien, j'avoue qu'elle est pas mal, mais j'ai du mal à t'imaginer la portant.**** »** répondit Kenya d'un air franc.

Watanabe laissa échapper un rire.

**« ****- Elle ne me serait pas destinée.**** »** répliqua moqueusement le coach.

Oshitari réfléchit alors sur la question. Vu qu'il ne sait pas à qui le collier pourrait être destiné, il fut donc un peu délicat de donner un avis.

**« ****- C'est plutôt sobre, donc je pense que quelle-que-soit la personne, elle lui irait bien.** affirma Kenya.

**- Mon choix est donc fait~. Je m'en vais donc acheter cette merveille.**** »** conclut Osamu.

Oshitari sortit de la boutique pour attendre son coach dehors, étant donné que le chauffage de la bijouterie chauffait un peu trop au goût du joueur. Et en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour dire "ouf", le coach était déjà sortit pour rejoindre son élève. Il se dirigèrent donc, en marchant tranquillement, au bout de la rue pour rentrer chez leur domicile respectif. Mais le coach s'arrêta en cours de route.

**« ****- Oshitari.**** »** fit celui-ci.

Avant que Kenya n'eut le temps de se retourner, Watanabe avait mit le collier autour du cou de son élève. Kenya sursauta en sentant le métal froid sur sa peau.

**« ****- Que-! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!** s'écria ce dernier.

**- Eh bien, j'offre un cadeau à l'élu de mon coeur.**** »** répondit le coach.

Il fallut un peu de temps avant que l'information soit analysée par le cerveau de Kenya, et quand cela fut fait, celui-ci retint un cri. Watanabe sourit en voyant son élève rougir en apprenant la nouvelle. Oshitari bégayait tentant tant bien que mal de prononcer une phrase, mais sans succès. Il se mit alors à détaler comme un lapin dans la direction opposée à celle de son coach, sans même lui lancer un regard.

**« ****- Alala... Je me suis pris un sacré rateau.**** »** conlut Osamu.

Fin~

* * *

Et Voili~ La lecture a-t-elle été bonne? Faites-le savoir avec des reviews \o/

**Loan the Daughter of Neptune:** Moi aussi j'adore les pairings qui sortent de l'ordinaire 8D (bannissons le Tezu/Fuji 8D!)

Je te confirme, ce fut un vrai casse-tête d'écrire sur Oji ~_~ (le générateur de paire m'a bien eue sur ce coup là èwé!)

Je te remercie ;w; Franchement, je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat ~_~ _- la fille pas casse-c*uille _(mon dieu que je suis vulgaire o_o)

Tu trouve que mon écriture est rapide? Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à ne pas m'attarder sur les descriptions ou les pitits détails (je devrais peut-être m'y mettre tiens e_e)

Pour les fautes, cela ne m'étonne point, je ne relis pas souvent mes textes pour voir s'il y a des fautes ou des oublis de mots /headshot/ Mais pour ce deuxième one-shot, j'ai relus u_u Mais il y aura certainement des fautes qui auront échappées à ma vigilances (elles sont rusées _...)

Je te remercie pour ce review, ça m'encourage à en écrire d'autres ^w^ (bien que j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce second OS ~_~)


End file.
